


Crazy Little Thing Called Love ~ Dreamnotfound

by Hithereimsociallyawkward (Hithereimsociallyanxious)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Dialogue, Song fic?, They just needed each other, Very very fluffy, date, sfw, short but sweet, the aww factor is high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hithereimsociallyanxious/pseuds/Hithereimsociallyawkward
Summary: They just go on a cute little date. Because they need and deserve it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 25





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love ~ Dreamnotfound

**Author's Note:**

> On this pseud I’ll be posting mostly SFW and fluff stuff like that. So I hope you enjoy! If you’re a smut reader, head over to my other pseud! I have NSFW posted! I think you’ll like it if you enjoyed my writing here.

George finally made time to have fun with the love of his life. Dream and him have been planning this since forever, and today was the day he and Dream could go find something they can do. They both decide to go to the park, of course George brought a soft blue blanket, a massive book they both chose to read together. The drive to the park was very brief yet suspenseful. George’s mind travels to the craziest of places. His mind has many thoughts of different kinds going through his head, flustering, to fluffy thoughts. 

The two arrive at the park, hopping out of the car to meet the clear and cool air. The sun hits his face, as he breathes in and closes his eyes. So relaxed, he hears birds chirping and the breeze flow by his ears. Geogre turns to look at his love, they make eye contact and feel blood rush to his cheeks and ears. The deep chuckle he fell in love with rings through the air while more warm blood rushes to his pale cheeks. Dream grabbed the blanket out of the car and joined and started walking. A conversation starts up, with laughter following after. Walking in the cool breeze of a spring day. Cherry blossom trees surrounding them. Hand touchings, become hand holding. The softness of Dreams hand, the loving thumb rubs, the aesthetic of this scene is overwhelming for George, yet relieving. 

Upon walking for about an hour, they find a relaxing place to lay down the fluffy blanket and read. But there was a hill both had to climb up to get to the haven they wish to lay in. Up the hill, George's legs kind of felt like Jello at first but got used to it. A very steep hill, turned into a mountain. George looked up at the monstrous hill and lost his balance. He stumbled back and of course, Dream caught him flawlessly. The two young lovers make eye contact again. Dreams eyes so big and loving, just wanting the time of his life with the boy in his arms. 

They eventually reach the top to the haven they decided to settle down at. The blanket is laid down on the soft grass and both of them lay down on their stomachs next to each other. Flipping through the pages of the book, when Dream slipped his arm around the older man. His face buried onto George’s small back. George shifted ever so slightly, and closed his eyes. The breeze and the gleaming sun keep them both in a comfortable temperature. The faint chirps of different kinds of birds ring throughout their ears. Both taking in this feeling of being safe with the love of your life. Appreciating that they are there for each other when you’re having a hard day with work. Just simply saying the easy words “ _How was your day?_ ” eases both of their stress. George suddenly realized their bodies landed in a different position. Dreams head on his chest. Slightly moving up and down with the beat of his breathing. George’s skinny arms around him, laying on his back. The sight of two birds perched on the tree next to the two boys, the birds grooming each other. Another couple, happily cheering the other up. George looked down to his love. Adorably napping on his chest, probably feeling what he was feeling also.

The sun is slowly going down, clouds escaping the sky. The breeze turned into cool gusts. At this point, the two sleepy boys woke up and gathered the things. The cherry blossoms didn’t lose their beauty, the birds settled in for sunset. Standing atop of a hill, Dream and George set their sights on the pink and blue sunset. Vibrant colors filled the sky, pink to blue, George felt the other hand grab his hand. Both taking in this very intimate moment, knowing they won’t get this in awhile. 

Again, go down the hill to walk back to the car. George can’t help but feel sad, the wonderful moments are ending. They might not get this again. Dream squeezed the smaller boy's hand and made eye contact. He smiles and says,

“ _I love you_.” George smiles back and says,

“ _I love you too.”_

It’s just a crazy thing called love. 


End file.
